the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lantern Festival/Alice’s Sob Story
(At the gates leading to the Wizard, the citizens are clamoring as two guards are trying to calm them down. The first guard is a. The second guard is a. They are Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, the guards Honest John's group conned before, mostly Hook) Hook: Alright, fess down! (The crowd calmed down) Smee: I can assure you that the Wizard has gotten matters into his hands now. (The crowd slowly gave in as Smee explained this) Hook: And to assure you, we are safe. Smee: So you can all go back to work on the festival and have nothing to worry about. (The crowd then left to resume working on the festival. Alice’s group then approached Hook and Smee) Smee: Hello. How...? Hook: (To Smee) Smee, leave this to me. (To Alice's group) What do you want? Alice: We like to see the Wizard immediately. Wendy: Can you let us in please? Hook: First of all, he’s busy at the moment! Second, nobody can see the Great Oz! Not nobody, not no how! (He glared daggers at Honest John's group) Hook: And I’m sure he especially won’t want to see you six rip-off artists! Peter: Actually, about that, they’re sorry. (He and the group turned to Honest John's group with smiles) Alice’s group: Right? Honest John's group: (Nods in agreement) Right! Honest John: Seen the light. Smee: I guess I’ll accept your apology since.... Hook: SMEE!! Smee: Sorry, Captain. Hook: About the Great Oz, not nobody, not no how! Alice: But you don’t understand! This is important! Tiberius: That’s right! John: And we got a permit for the occasion. Michael: Yeah. (Hook got agitated) Hook: NOT NOBODY, NOT NO HOW!!!! (Realizing he shouted upon Smee gesturing him to calm down, Hook chuckled in embarrassment and spoke normal) Hook: Sorry. Now run along, uh…? Alice: I’m Alice Liddell. Cody: I’m her brother, Cody! Edmond: I'm Edmond, her other brother. Gideon: I’m Gideon. Wendy: And I’m Wendy. John: My name is John. Michael: I'm Michael. (Hook and Smee got surprised) Smee: Wait, you mean, Mirage and Ursula’s Alice, Cody, Edmond, Wendy, John, and Michael? (They nod. Smee turned to Hook) Smee: Come on, Captain. Let them in. (Then Hook grumbled in annoyance as he thinks it over and then he gave in) Hook: Fine! Smee and I’ll tell the Wizard you wish to see him. Smee: In the meantime, wait out here and enjoy the festival. Hook: And we’ll announce you at once when the festival’s over. (He goes through the gates and closed them as the group got happy) Arthur/Wart: Isn’t it fantastic? We’ll be announced at once after the festival! I’ll have a brain in no time! Omega: And a heart! Honest John: And me and boys will have our cafe! Honest John's group: Yeah! Wendy: And my brothers and I’ll learn our true heritage! John and Michael: Yeah! Peter: And I’ll become a mechanic on flying things! Tiberius: I’ll have courage soon! Alice: And my brothers, Gideon, and I will be home in time! (The group looked at Dinah and the children in confusion) Donald: What do you mean, “In time?” Alice: (Shrugs) Oh, nothing. We’re just excited. (Suddenly, Ogremon made his announcement) Cranky: Evening is here! Anybody who wishes to talk to King Phillip and Queen Aurora before we light the lanterns, come on up! (Tombo turned to Kiki and the others) Tombo: Wait until you meet the King and Queen themselves! Satsuki’s group: Really? (Tombo nods. They then head over to the courtyard where Phillip and Aurora are lighting the beacons. They noticed the group approaching upon lighting the last beacon and greeted them) Phillip and Aurora: Hello, guests. (They notice Tombo) Aurora: Tombo, you didn’t find our daughter yet. Tombo: Not yet, but I found a girl that looks like her! Phillip: Really? Aurora: Where is she? (Kiki approached calmly to them. They look at each other in silence for a while and they smiled politely) Aurora: Pleased to meet you. I’m Queen Aurora. Phillip: And I’m King Phillip. Kiki: My name is Kiki. (Aurora and Phillip got interested and surprised) Phillip: That’s strange. Our daughter’s name is Kiki, too. And her birthday’s today as well. Aurora: And your face looks like her from her baby picture. And you have an amulet similar to our daughter’s. Phillip: Could it be…? (A short pause. Then they shrugged) Kiki, Aurora, and Phillip: Nah. Aurora: Anyway, we like to let you know that you and your friends will always be welcome in Emerald City. Phillip: Anytime. (The group nods happily. After getting to know each other, the group and Aurora and Phillip understood each other) Aurora: I hope you’ll accomplish your dreams, everyone. Phillip: Indeed. Aurora: Well, shall we celebrate the festival? Phillip: It’s starting already. Satsuki’s group: Yes, you’re majesties! (The group went to the courtyard and joined in the festivities, such as dancing, drawing and painting from Kiki, reading a lot of interesting books, eating some delicious food for the festival, and Kiki even earning a green flag with an image of a golden sun that resembles a golden flower. As soon as night came, Cranky shouted his announcement) Cranky: Everyone, it’s time to light the floating lanterns! Anybody who wishes to ride the ship in the lake to see the lanterns’ reflection, come aboard! (The citizens and the group cheered. Then the group boarded the ship with some citizens on board, carrying their own lanterns. Kiki got happy and excited) Kiki: I can’t wait to see it up close finally. Satsuki: I know. You’ve been waiting for so long. Ace: And then what happens with you? Kiki: Well, then we’ll see the Wizard when it’s over and our dreams come true. Satsuki: Exactly. (Then, standing on the stand of the courtyard, Aurora and Phillip then lit their lanterns with soft sad smiles, and then they lightened up their soft smiles and gently released the lanterns into the air as they floated away into the sky. Soon, the citizens joined in and more lanterns flew into the air. Even the group on the ship joined in. Satsuki, Kanta, Kiki, and Tombo watched with calm passionate smiles along with the group as Kiki and Satsuki began singing) Kiki: All those days Watching from the windows All those years Outside looking in All that time Never even knowing Just how blind I’ve been Satsuki: Now we’re here Blinking in the starlight Now we’re here Suddenly, we see Standing here It’s all so clear That Kiki’s Where she’s meant to be Satsuki and Kiki: And at last I see the light And it’s like The fog has lifted And at last I see the light And it’s like The sky is new And it’s warm And real and bright And the world Has somehow shifted All at once Everything is different Now that we see you (They turned to Kanta and Tombo, who smiled passionately in return. Jiji then silently encouraged Kiki to tell Tombo how she feels for him, which she then does) Kiki: Hey, Tombo. I understand you’ll marry the princess, but…. Tombo: I understand. (Kiki got calmly surprised) Tombo: I’m starting to think that maybe you and the princess might be in common, so…. I like you too. Kiki: (Smiles) Then I wish you and the princess luck. (Tombo smiled back. Satsuki and Kanta then spoke to each other) Satsuki: When we get home…? Kanta: It’s a date. (The group gave a smile and a thumb’s up for the four. Then Kanta and Tombo began singing) Tombo: All those days Chasing down a dream All those years Believing in hope All that time Never truly seeing Things that is possible Kanta: Now we’re here Suddenly we know Now we're here Suddenly, we see If they’re here It’s crystal clear We’re where we’re meant to go (Satsuki and Kiki joined in) Satsuki, Kanta, Kiki, and Tombo: And at last I see the light Kanta and Tombo: And it’s like The fog has lifted Satsuki, Kanta, Kiki, and Tombo: And at last I see the light Satsuki and Kiki: And it’s like The sky is new Satsuki, Kanta, Kiki, and Tombo: And it’s warm And real and bright And the world Has somehow shifted (The group watched on with calm passionate smiles at the two couples) Satsuki, Kanta, Kiki, and Tombo: All at once Everything is different Now that I see you Now that I see you (They and the group sighed softly. Later, after the lanterns were done and everyone disembarked from the boat, the group walked through the courtyard and back to the gates. Suddenly, Hook came out with a smug smile and Smee looking silently in calm concern, although the group didn’t know why they're like that) Pooh: So, we’re in? Jose: Are we seeing the Wizard? We're muy bien? (Hook secretly eyed Smee, who just gave in silently) Hook: I got good news and bad news. (The group got confused) Hook: The good news is Smee and I told the Wizard you want to see him. However, the bad news is that he says “Go away!” (The group got surprised and then angry) Edmond: Why?! Michael: You promised! Hook: (To the group) Ah-ah-ah! I never promised anything. I only said Smee and I’ll announce you. (To Smee) Right? Smee: (Flatly) Yes, Captain. Hook: So, in that case, go home! (He gives a smug “Harrumph,” went through the gates with Smee, and closed them. The group got angry and disappointed) Alice’s group: Go away…. (They turned their backs to the gate slowly and sat down at the steps) Arthur/Wart: So, we came all the way here for nothing. Donald: That stinks! Jose: Sorry. Donald: Not you, you palooka! Our predicament! (Alice, Gideon, Cody, and Edmond became lost in thought as they got glum and started singing in their minds) Satsuki: Once upon a time And long ago I heard someone singing Soft and low Now when day is done And night is near I recall this song I used to hear Satsuki and Mei: My child, my very own Don’t be afraid, you’re not alone Sleep until the dawn For all is well Mei: Long ago this song Was sung to me Kanta: Now, it’s just A distant melody Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Somewhere from the past I used to know Once upon a time And long ago (They then reminisce the good times they had with their families and friends until they started singing in their minds again) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Somewhere from the past I used to know Once upon a time And long ago (They suddenly snap out of it when the group spoke up to them) Wendy: Alice, boys? Piglet: You okay? (Alice tried to be positive) Alice: Oh, yes. Um, I can deal with this. Honest John: (Flatly) Alice…. Peter: You said earlier “Be home in time.” What did you mean? (Remembering those words she said, Alice got glum slowly and remained silent. Concerned, the group tried to think of a way to cheer her up) Pooh: Hey, Satsuki? (He takes her hand and used her index finger to poke his tummy to make him and her laugh, but she did nothing. He got confused) Pooh: You laughed with me before. Wilbur: Wanna see me and Peter fly? (A short pause) Wilbur: No good? Cody: Yeah. Tiberius: How about I screech funnily? Michael: Nothing’s working for Alice, Tiberius. John: Yeah. Omega: What she’s upset about is not seeing the Wizard. Arthur/Wart: That’s right. (Wendy, Honest John, Donald, and Jose decided to take their turn to cheer Alice up and sat beside her, with Jose about to speak first) Jose: You know, Alice? I’m sure your parents are home praying for your…. (Alice then got angry and snapped) Alice: No, they’re not! The reason I believe they have no time to find me, my brothers, and Gideon is because my adoptive mother is dying! (The group, except Gideon, Cody, Edmond, and Dinah, got surprised. What is Alice talking about) Donald: (Dagger glaring) Temper, temper, temper.... (Then Alice realized her temper and went glum again) Alice: Sorry. Wendy: What do you mean, “Dying?” (A short pause) Alice: You really want to know? (The group nodded. They need to know how to make Alice happy again. Then Alice sighed sadly and began her explanation. At the gates, Hook and Smee, having heard Alice yell, opened the gates silently and peeked to listen. Back with the group, Alice explained away) Cody: It all started back home in Topeka, Kansas. Us, Gideon, and Dinah were walking ourselves home from school, and a cat belonging to a cruel woman named Grimhilde stole Dinah’s favorite toy out of spite. Gideon: Dinah chased him and got it back, but Grimhilde hit her with a broomstick. Edmond: Then Dinah scratched her on the leg in retaliation, and Grimhilde threatened to report to the sheriff Dinah’s so-called attack and have her put down. (Dinah gently placed his paw on Alice’s lap in comfort as Edmond continued) Edmond: Anyway, we raced home to tell our family and friends, but they were too busy to listen. Alice: Then Grimhilde came along and claimed that they got an order from the sheriff to take Dinah from us, which I believe is fake. And then…. (She holds back her sob) Alice: Our family and friends fell for it and gave Dinah to her anyway. After they were gone, we got in a fight…. (She closed her eyes tightly to fight the urge to cry, and then opened them again) Alice: And the last thing I said to them was “I hate you and I never want to see you again.” Then Dinah, having escaped, came back and we ran away from home to escape Grimhilde and our problems. But then we met our old magician and scientist friend, Merlin, who showed us cool things from the world and then…. (Sobs) We consulted his crystal ball and…. (Tears finally flooded her eyes and began to stream down her cheeks and drip onto her lap) Alice: (Voice breaking) He told us our adoptive mother is suddenly having a heart attack, and is dying from it, like she’s dying from a broken heart. (The group, feeling bad for Alice, Gideon, Cody, and Edmond, began to become sad too. Even Honest John's group shedded tears as well. But they wiped them away, snapping out of their teary-eyed reaction) Honest John: Then what happened? Alice: (Voice breaking) We tried to go back to her, but…. A twister hit and that’s how we got here with the house. (She finally broke down crying and buried her face in her hands as she continued to sob uncontrollably as the group got concerned and sad) Alice: (Crying) However, I’m beginning to understand (Sniffles) that our adoptive mother and everyone were always there for us! And we never realized and appreciated it, hurting them like that! And it’s all my fault! (She sobbed uncontrollably again with her face still buried in her hands as the group looked on in concern and sadness and then began comforting her. She noticed while still continuing to cry) Alice: (Crying) And now if she’s dead, I’ll never forgive myself! Never, never, never! (She sobbed some more. Wendy, Donald, and Jose spoke up with sad smiles) Jose: Alice…. Donald: Please don’t cry.... Wendy: I’m sure your adoptive mother might be saved…. (Alice calmed her sobbing down after hearing her and looked up to her with her tear-stained eyes and cheeks to see Wendy giving a sad smile) Wendy: Who knows? Maybe they nursed her back to health. (Donald, with a sad smile, placed his hand on Alice’s shoulder in comfort, making her turn to him and Jose) Donald: (Nods in agreement) She does have a point. (Jose nods in agreement too with a sad smile, then reached into his pants pocket, and held out a light blue handkerchief) Jose: Come, no crying anymore. Dry your eyes. (Calmly and sadly, Alice accepted the handkerchief and after she blew her nose on it, she wiped her tears away and started to feel better slowly as she held the handkerchief with both hands) Alice: (A little sadly) Thanks for returning the favor to comfort me back. Especially you, Jose. Jose: De nada. It means "You’re welcome." (Honest John suddenly noticed something behind them and asked) Honest John: What are you crying and angry for? (The group and even Alice, now cheered up slowly, got confused) Edmond: But you saw Alice just…. Honest John: Not her, them. (They noticed and saw Hook moved to tears from the whole thing with Smee nodding with a calm sad, angry look) Smee: Because that was the saddest story we ever heard. Hook: (Crying) So please, Alice, do what your friends say and don’t cry anymore! (The group continued to watch in confusion) Hook: (Crying) About the Wizard saying “Go away,” it was a lie because I wanted to get even with Honest John's group! He actually said to let you in and see him! And truth number two; I miss my mother who lives far away from me as well! (He cries uncontrollably as he opened the gate some more and walked away with a comforting Smee. Surprised and happy now, the group and even Alice got up and Alice hands Jose's handkerchief back to Jose, who accepted it and puts it in his pants pocket) Peter: Well, what do you know? The usual sob story worked on a cold-hearted guard. Pooh: Yeah. (The group then gathered their courage and entered past the gates slowly, finally going to see the Wizard) Coming up: Alice’s group finally present their dreams to the Wizard himself, but then he agrees to give them their dreams, on the condition that they kill Mirage and Ursula, bring him Mirage’s wand, and find both the lost princess and princes and the stolen DNA matcher that will determine if Wendy, John, and Michael are the lost princess and princes. Later, Alice's group redevelop their confidence by their encouragements.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies